


Daddy 别篇-松鼠爸爸系列2

by shinex



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinex/pseuds/shinex
Summary: *原设ABO，蓝A粉O*本质温All，有背德。CP洁癖者、道德卫士慎入*裴柱现与裴珠泫不是同一人*ooc，与真人无关。不喜不入
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Daddy 别篇-松鼠爸爸系列2

*原设ABO，蓝A粉O  
*本质温All，有背德。CP洁癖者、道德卫士慎入  
*裴柱现与裴珠泫不是同一人  
*有成人向描写，有Dirty talk，未成年人谢绝阅读  
*ooc，与真人无关。不喜不入

对于家里有两个Omega的情况，孙承完并不担心自己会失控于本能。长期外用的抑制贴、定期服用Alpha专用避孕药，甚至家中常备急性抑制剂。朴秀荣曾经开玩笑说，欧尼你就差手术把自己的腺体取下来完全变成一个Beta了。彼时的孙承完只是红着脸回答，自己还是有需求的。

是的，Alpha孙承完还是有需求的，特别是自己的Omega发情的时候。裴柱现可不是那么自制的人，一旦进入发情期会毫不犹豫的申请生理假期，连夜带着Alpha跑去度假酒店酣畅淋漓的过上几天放纵的日子，才不情不愿的回家。全然不管家里还有一个年轻的Omega需要照顾，好在裴珠泫的生理知识学的很好，才分化没多久就已经可以妥善处理自己的发情状态，没有发生什么Alpha小Daddy和Omega养女上床的奇闻怪谈。

但是裴柱现多少窥探到裴珠泫的少女心思——她似乎也陷入自家Alpha的温柔漩涡。虽然她的生长环境从来不是循规蹈矩的家庭，但是孙承完终归是自己养母的合法伴侣，再多的爱慕也只能深埋心底，转以受宠的女儿享受孙承完的温柔。所以裴珠泫在分化为Omega的时候是又喜又愁。开心之处当然是可以利用Omega的特性像自己母亲那样享尽孙承完的体贴和关怀，裴柱现也没法再用你已经长大了不可以像小时候那样向承完撒娇的借口把自己从Alpha怀里挤出去。当然，烦恼也随之而来。一对Alpha和Omega合法伴侣，怎么会让另一个Omega和她们共处一室？裴珠泫感觉自己很快要被母亲赶去住学校宿舍了。

尽管是个Alpha，但是孙承完的第一性别还是女性，子女对女性Alpha使用父系称呼并不多见，更多的是沿用母亲妈妈这样的称呼。当裴柱现告诉女儿她要和心爱之人结婚时，裴珠泫并不意外。对于这个经常送裴柱现回家的女性Alpha，裴珠泫并不陌生，甚至有打过招呼。当然，那个时候还是以“孙博士”来尊称这位长者。因此孙承完搬进裴家后，好一段时间裴珠泫都改不了口，孙承完并不介意。后来偶然孙承完替代裴柱现给女儿签署给学校的相关文书，被老师无意间说道珠泫xi您父亲的大名很刚毅呢。回家路上，裴珠泫把这段插曲转述给踩下刹车等信号灯的孙博士，孙博士哈哈大笑表示习以为常。裴珠泫鼓起勇气问她介意她称呼她为Daddy吗？并没有冒犯孙承完的意思，只是她偶然听到孙承完和自己远在加拿大的父母打电话也是用Daddy称呼。孙承完抬手轻揉了揉女孩的脑袋，“of course，my girl”。不过，这个称呼让裴柱现听到后脸上浮现谜样红晕，咬着下唇睨了忍笑的Alpha一眼。

孙承完经常觉得很神奇，自家伴侣和小女儿明明不是亲生母女，两个人从外貌到性格，甚至小心思都出人意料的相似。暂不说两人令人惊叹的绝美容貌，就说那股熊熊燃烧的胜负欲。远亲的基因也能有这么高的相似度吗？有时候孙承完也是哭笑不得，只要裴柱现一不在家，裴珠泫马上就从独立自信女孩变成什么也不会什么也不懂的无知小孩，一个劲的黏着孙承完问这问那。裴柱现一回来就摆出母亲大人的威严，夺回对伴侣的合法占有权，有时候还很幼稚的释放自己信息素叫嚣另一个Omega。搞得孙承完不得不在小帐篷支起前狼狈逃到洗手间让自己冷静下来。

孙承完从来都知道裴珠泫看自己目光里有藏不住的炙热，也清楚闻到过对方黏着自己时看似无意释放的信息素。孙承完想那是年轻Omega受到本能信息素影响以及少女悸动的错误判定，等她再多一些邂逅就会明白并加以区分。所以，当裴珠泫趁着裴柱现出差海外敲开孙承完的卧室房门，抱怨外面打雷下雨睡不着时，年上的Alpha没多想任她钻进床铺。Alpha显然已经睡下了，睡眼一时适应不了夜灯的光线，半合着眼揉了揉裴珠泫的脑袋，打着哈欠让她在大床的另一侧躺下。

“晚安。”孙承完太困了，一早亲自开车给伴侣送机，目送对方过完安检又匆匆赶回研究所参加会议和实验。忙了一天总算回到家里，和周末从大学回家的女儿简单吃过晚饭后又关在书房加班到夜里。孙承完睡在大床的另一侧，很快又进入睡梦，丝毫没注意到被不远处的Omega正在密切观察。大概是累极，平时只要裴柱现不在家，年上Alpha哪怕是睡觉也会贴着抑制贴，今天竟然没有看到。裴珠泫抖了抖鼻子，空气中闻不到Alpha的信息素。照理说，人在进入睡眠的状态多少会无意识释放少许信息素。大概和孙承完长期使用抑制贴有关吧。

裴珠泫的目光不由从Alpha脸上移到腹部以下，平稳的呼吸小幅伏动，身体的主人睡得很深。轻轻将薄被掀至腹部，慢慢探进对方睡裤，连开两道防线抚上温热的软体物。裴珠泫咬着下唇，目光在孙承完脸上和自己手位置来回。心跳轰隆巨响，远胜屋外的闷雷，好在Alpha没有醒来。昏暗中裴珠泫轻轻抚弄软肉，想象着它的形状，感受它突起的血管和光滑的顶端。性器在她手里渐渐变得火热和硬挺，甚至几个来回后裴珠泫的小手似乎有点圈不住。

“唔……”沉睡的孙承完皱了皱眉，但是没有醒来。好像梦里有人在给她做手活，而且还是个新手，手法生涩得让她又硬又痛。裴珠泫觉得自己浑身发热，腿间不断有潮水涌出。不知不觉周围充满Alpha后置溢出的浓郁信息素，惹得年少Omega发情了。不舍得从睡裤中抽离作怪的手，裴珠泫单手扯下一侧的肩带揉上自己的胸乳。全无防备的Alpha在放小女儿进来时，没有发现对方藏在大枕头后是一身新买的性感吊带睡裙。没轻没重的手法还是把沉睡中的Alpha弄醒了。当然唤醒她的，还有那股不同于她标记过的Omega信息素。

孙承完在睁眼的瞬间几乎要出于本能把罪魁祸首压到身下好好惩罚，可被这股不该出现的信息素和眼前景象呆住。裴珠泫仰头跪坐在自己身侧，忘我揉捏自己的乳房，另一手在孙承完裤裆内撸动。似乎是抿紧嘴唇不让呻吟泄出，又难以抑制快感席卷，身体时不时颤抖着。夜灯被旋开，裴珠泫没反应过来就被孙承完揽进怀里，轻柔的湿吻从额头落到下颌，包括泛着泪花的眼角和半张的唇瓣。双臂缠上Alpha散发信息素的后颈，送上自己丰润的嘴唇与孙承完交换气息。

裴珠泫从来都不知道亲吻可以这样热烈，口中的氧气快要被孙承完吸食殆尽，隐隐的窒息感迫使她发出呜咽。Alpha放开Omega，将她放倒在床铺上。昏暗暧昧的夜灯下，青涩的Omega半裸着一侧乳房，雪白的双腿羞涩的半合着，望着Alpha失神重喘。太像了。如果不是截然不同的信息素，孙承完大概会觉得自己回到过去正在和年轻的裴柱现上床。孙承完俯下身将裴珠泫贴在脸颊的发丝拂至耳后，吻了吻完全红透的耳垂，顺着颈线而下含住裸露已久的乳头。已经完全挺立成深色的果实，舌苔裹住其舔咬，Omega马上娇喘不已。拨开另一侧吊带握住被冷落的乳房揉捏，时不时轻捏发硬的乳头，同样收获美妙的喘息。

好难受。孙承完为什么还不上她？裴珠泫觉得内裤快要湿透了，但是孙承完却还在她的胸前流连。隔着睡裤发怒似的抓弄完全挺立的性器，明示Alpha快点上她。“轻点啊珠泫，会断掉的。”吓得Omega马上放轻力道，只是还很焦灼的胡乱抚弄。孙承完总算从裴珠泫上方起身，慢条斯理脱掉自己睡衣，也帮裴珠泫把挂在腰间的睡裙和透湿的底裤褪下。孙承完一脸淡然的摆弄衣服，和小时候给赖床不肯起来的裴珠泫穿校服的印象几乎重合。当然，下一秒的展开完全不同。

还没反应过来被打开双腿，孙承完已经俯下身含住泛滥的唇肉吮舔。裴珠泫倒吸气的同时几乎反弓腰身，让下体完全贴上孙承完。不久前还在自己口腔内扫荡的灵巧舌尖现在已经转移阵地到满是露水的裂缝搜刮不断涌出的潮水。裴珠泫感觉自己要疯掉了。快感在脑内升华炸开，她顾不上自己被孙承完摆成什么羞人的姿势，反手揪着枕套大口大口喘息。

孙承完没有像成人片里的Alpha那样性急似的提着性器直奔Omega的甬道长驱直入，她贴着裴珠泫侧身躺下，嘴上轻声细语问还好吗，单手已经搭在潮湿的入口打转，时不时的在丰沛的唇肉上来回抚摸。Omega不好意思回答，垂下头咬着下唇点了点头。哦？现在反而害羞了？前面偷袭的气势去哪里了？指尖很轻松就探入内里，一点点向内摸索。从二至指到三指，又湿又软，已经是可以接受Alpha性器的状态了。

火热的性器总算开始侵入Omega的阵地。不急着攻城略地，孙承完一手握着裴珠泫的膝窝，一手扶着硬挺的性器将冠部顶进入口。浅浅的推进又马上抽离，反反复复。每一次都比之前更深入一点，发情中的Omega可以很好接受粗大的性器。裴珠泫沿着孙承完健美的腹肌线条一路向下，气势汹涌的性器正在缓慢侵入自己柔嫩的内里。可是，为什么不全部插进来？裴珠泫满心委屈，孙承完的确很温柔，但是这种温柔对情热高涨的Omega来说是一种折磨。裴珠泫抬腰试图主动吞食粗热的性器，可真当孙承完俯下身贴近她并把分身全部送进去的时候，Omega又抽气不敢动弹，只有腿间的肌肉时不时阵颤。

“疼吗？”裴珠泫摇摇头，可当她抬头用那湿润的兔眼可怜兮兮的望向孙承完时，Alpha还是心疼的维持深埋用亲吻安抚身下的痉挛。“Daddy，我……”裴珠泫把埋在自己胸口舔吻的Alpha喊起来，然而又抿唇目光闪烁不定。在孙承完又准备吻她的时候，Omega伸手勾住Alpha后颈压到自己耳侧吐出热气：“Daddy，我好湿哦，可以操我吗？”Alpha的本能瞬间被激发，猛烈的抽插撞得Omega惊呼不已。

“啊……嗯啊、哈”裴珠泫没想过自己也会发出这样淫荡的喊声，就和那些深夜档成人片里的演员一样，原来那些不是演技，是发自身体的真实反应。双腿被孙承完架在肩上，柔软的腰身轻而易举的折到眼前。性器一下一下重击花心，不断有体液溅出沾在毛发上。裴珠泫看着交合处的软肉被性器挤进扯出渐渐出神，快感再次升腾至脑内。孙承完停下攻击，Omega双颊潮红紧闭双眼，反手揪紧枕套，小腹一阵一阵抽搐着。甬道内几乎完全收紧，把入侵者牢牢包裹起来不得动弹。

Omega高潮了，但是孙承完知道，这还是不够的。发情中的Omega，只有Alpha的精液和注入体内的信息素才可以让对方彻底解热。这是本能驱使Alpha标记Omega，完全占有Omega。这样的生理知识，学习优异的裴珠泫自然是知晓的。所以当她从高潮的余韵下舒缓过来，双腿已经被孙承完放下缠上她后腰。脚跟点了点Alpha挺翘的臀肌，孙承完心领神会开始专注耕耘。

“好深、啊……”扶起裴珠泫跪趴着，完全湿透的门户暴露在Alpha面前令她气血翻腾，硬挺的性器直达宫口不断叩击。贴上裴珠泫光洁后背，撩开乱披在后颈的发丝，孙承完舔弄散发浓郁信息素的腺体，单手和裴珠泫十指相扣压在枕上。一阵骤然加速的抽送后，Alpha总算急促喘息停下，随之而来是喷薄在体内炙热浓稠的精液。结迅速膨大卡住入口，不让两人分离。

“射了好多……”闷在枕头上呢喃道，裴珠泫感觉小腹涨涨的快要吃不下注入的白浊了。“so sorry，but……”孙承完一时忘记切换语言，“呃，我是说，应该快了。”结正在消退，被堵在里面的液体从缝隙缓缓流出。孙承完慢慢起身抽离，带出更多粘腻体液润湿床单。裴珠泫红透脸颊不敢回看下身是怎样一副淫靡的样子，只听到孙承完匆匆抽了纸巾盖在Omega微微张合的阴户轻拭掉溢出的黏液，擦完被盖上薄被。

“good girl先别睡，我抱你去洗澡。”孙承完吻了吻依然趴着的Omega，她觉得她一定累坏了，实际裴珠泫只是害羞的不敢面对她而已。慌乱的脚步声来来回回，浴室应该在放热水。腿间的不适确实要洗个澡，不过裴珠泫没想到是孙承完帮她洗。她以为在浴室还会有一场性事，结果孙承完又是按摩腰部又是检查下体是否受伤，俨然是那个二十四孝小Daddy。如果忽略被冲到瓷砖上的白色浊液和孙承完再次挺立的分身的话……

孙承完抱着裴珠泫回到她自己的房间，扯过被她掀在一旁的薄被重新掖好。手背贴在Omega额头已经没有之前那么热，看来情热暂时是平息了，至少今晚可以平稳度过。裴珠泫自被塞进被窝起，目光紧随孙承完浴袍下的突起。Alpha注意到Omega有些炙热的目光集中在自己兴奋之处，反而安抚女儿说自己没问题的。不过年轻的Omega没有听进去。

裴珠泫曾经无意间撞见母亲给小Daddy口交，那是一个周末的早晨。那天裴珠泫约了朋友出去爬山，打算去厨房冰箱拿孙承完做好的三明治，还没迈进厨房就已经听到脸红心跳的喘息声。裴珠泫压着脚步贴在门框偷窥，那个时候她还没有分化，但是还是被眼前的画面弄的心跳加速。孙承完半靠在料理台前，居家长裤被褪到膝盖处。白净却粗长的Alpha性器被母亲双手握住来回抚弄，裴柱现还挂着围裙跪在孙承完脚边专注口交。不一会Alpha猛吸气的同时裴柱现不再吞弄，慢慢吐出巨物的时候，前端还洒出一些精液抖在裴柱现嘴角和下颌，更多的似乎被她吞下去了。那次裴珠泫慌忙逃出家门，连三明治都顾不上拿，晚上回来还被孙承完提醒，只好尴尬回说自己忘记了。

这次裴珠泫也想让小Daddy在自己嘴里释放。解开浴袍腰带，捉住挺立的上部含住吸吮。这一切太突然，孙承完没反应过来就被Omega口住了。“啊，珠泫呐……”伸手将垂挂在侧脸的发丝撩到耳后，耳朵已经完全泛红，可是嘴上还在卖力取悦自己。不能苛求Omega初夜有什么技巧可言，还是讨好Alpha的技巧，除了力道还控制的不好外，牙齿偶尔还会磕到柱身。孙承完攥紧衣角，咬着牙关忍住挺腰深喉的冲动。Omega又在释放信息素，发自本能地邀请Alpha与她共乐。努力了十几分钟后，Omega挫败地放开Alpha分身，气喘吁吁的嘀咕怎么还没射。孙承完用拇指揩去裴珠泫嘴角唾液，转身快步去房间取来抑制贴给Omega贴好，免得晚上两人再度纠缠。

“good night，my girl。”  
“晚安，Daddy。”

第二天两人对昨晚的一切默契闭口不谈，继续小Daddy宠爱女儿的生活。直到裴柱现发现自己鲜少使用的抑制贴少了一张，以及裴珠泫身上无法完全掩盖的、熟悉的Alpha信息素味道。自这之后，裴柱现选择在家度过发情期，并不再对时间、地点、动静做任何克制。像是临近午餐时间，裴柱现在客厅沙发上骑着孙承完纵情摇摆，更不用说类似承完好大好棒的情人间密语被她放肆说出。

“哈、Daddy，嗯呜，我还要……”  
“乖，等会要去给你母亲接机的。嘶……”


End file.
